Knight in Shining Carpenter Glasses
by cappyandpashy4ever
Summary: He was the one who just stood there. Watching me from behind his carpenter goggles as the others had their way with me. I was covered with cuts and bruises, but what hurt the most was my heart. [PxP oneshot for MelGirl]


**This story uses Japanese names. Please don't click the back button just because of that. I've provided a translation guide here.**

**Boss: Taisho-kun**

**Cappy: Kaburu-kun**

**Pashmina: Mafura-chan**

**Stan: Torahamu-kun**

**Panda: Panda-kun**

**Dexter: Megane-kun**

**Howdy: Maido-kun**

**_…c…a…p…p…y…a…n…d…p…a…s…h…y…4…e…v…e…r…_**

I hated moving to Japan.

I hated mispronouncing words so that I got the wrong food at lunchtime. I hated sitting all alone at lunch because I looked different than everyone else. I hated the mocking stares I received because I held my chopsticks the wrong way. But most of all…

I hated _him_.

I didn't even know his name. He was always with the group of boys who teased me during lunch. But he wasn't the boy with the dark brown hair and the yellow hat who would stick out his leg and trip me in the lunch line. He wasn't the boy with flaming orange hair and the maracas that held my hand as if to pull me up, only to push me back down again. And he wasn't the one who cackled with laughter as he slammed his green hat over my head to blind me while his cronies gave several loose laughs.

He was the one who just stood there. Watching me from behind his carpenter goggles as the others had their way with me. And just seeing him with his emotionless eyes was what horrified me. I was covered in cuts and bruises, but what hurt the most was my heart. He saw everything, he knew what pain I was in, and yet he did nothing.

All I could do was wait for my knight in shining armor.

I sat down at my table. I was worried, because I knew something was wrong. The group of boys hadn't attacked me in the lunch line like they usually did. But I didn't think it was because they were absent from school. And I knew they hadn't given up. When I looked up from my bento lunch, they'd be standing there, ready to trip me, push me down, cover my eyes…and watch.

But they weren't. I wasn't relieved. They had something planned, and they wanted to save it until the last moment. I was dead scared.

I finished my lunch while constantly looking over my shoulder. Every second I didn't hear them running up to me, I was more and more worried. What could they possibly have planned that couldn't be done at lunchtime. It was the time where you could get almost anything done. The other students were all chatting away to their friends, and the teachers always had their luncheon in the Teacher's Lounge. A kid was free to do anything. Eat, read…and bully other kids.

I ate the last grain of rice in my bento and cleared my table. As the bell was ringing, I walked to my locker and put my lunchbox in my backpack. When I shut my locker, I dropped my things with a jolt of shock.

It was _them._

"Hello, darling." Said the boy with dark brown hair. "Remember us?"

I gulped. I realized none of them had ever really said anything to me. I noticed that there were two new faces. A boy with glasses and a bow tie, and a boy with dusty brown hair and squinty eyes.

"No answer eh?" said the boy again. "Oh that's right, we've never really had an introduction now have we?"

I wanted to say, "if you call beating me up at lunch every day for the past week a greeting, we've met several times." But she couldn't say anything. Her mouth wouldn't work. All she could do was stare with fear into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Kaburu-kun!" piped up the shortest one in the green cap.

"Torahamu-kun!" said the boy with the maracas with a wink.

"Megane-kun." Exclaimed the bow-tied boy with a bow.

"Maido-kun!" cried the squinty eyed one, pulling out an abacus and strumming it like a guitar.

"And I'm the leader, Taisho-kun!" the brown haired boy said proudly. "Now that the introductions are out of the way…"

"Taisho-sama," Megane-kun muttered. "We haven't introduced _him _yet."

Megane pointed to the boy with the carpenter goggles. I hadn't even realized that he was there.

"Yes, why don't you tell this lovely lady your name?" Taisho demanded.

The boy looked like he was struggling with what to say. He finally managed to say, "P-Panda-kun…" in a soft voice.

Taisho-kun seemed to accept it, and turned back to me. "We wanted to personally thank you for being so obedient over the past few days." He smiled sharply. "We've had some people in the past who've been a lot less friendly."

Friendly? I thought. Oh yeah, letting myself get beat up is totally charming.

"Some people have yelled and screamed. Some have even tried to contact the police. But those are the people who tend to end up in the hospital with no memory of anything." Taisho continued. "Take Panda-kun here."

He gestured towards the boy in the back. Panda was staring at his feet, pretending like he had no idea what was going on.

"He was one of our 'special friends' until we gave him the option to become one of us." Taisho smiled cunningly at me. "So that's why we're here now. Normally we'd wait a few more weeks to ask you, but you're by far the most behaved, not to mention most attractive, victim we've had. So what's your answer, girlie?"

I suddenly found my voice, and I was surprised that it didn't burn my throat as it came out. My voice was like fire.

"I will never be a bully like you!" I yelled. The bell rung above me. The halls were empty.

Taisho winked at his gang as some sort of signal. I could only guess that whatever it was they were planning if I said no, it was coming fast.

"Oh no, no, no." he said, smirking dryly. "I don't want you to join as a gang member, I want you to be my girl, eh?"

Megane and Maido looked at me with a possible tinge of jealousy in their eyes.

"No…" I whispered.

"What did you say?" Taisho said.

"I said no!" I yelled with fury. "I won't!"

"Bad choice, girlie." Taisho smirked again. This time he grabbed my by my waist. Megane and Maido each took an arm, and they dragged me slowly towards the janitor's closet. I couldn't blink. I couldn't yell. All I could do is allow myself to be pulled into Taisho-kun's clutches.

I had shut my eyes, and as I reopened them, I noticed I was alone in the closet with Taisho.

"Maido and Megane are guarding the door." He spoke calmly. "No one can hear you scream. I can do whatever I want to you."

Without so much as a warning, Taisho-kun pressed me against the wall. I had only a split-second to realize what he was doing, and before I could scream his lips covered mine.

"Mmmfff!" was my attempted scream. But I knew I couldn't do anything. He was twice my size at the least, and with his cronies guarding the door, it was hopeless.

He broke off me. I glared at him with piercing eyes. I was furious beyond words.

"Still a no?" Taisho asked me with curiosity.

"No…way…" I breathed.

"Alright then." He smiled his charmingly vicious smile. He slammed his face against mine. I winced in pain as he kissed me passionately yet fiercely. I attempted to push him off me, but it was no use.

His lips parted with mine and he brought his mouth up to my ear and his hand to the top button of my shirt. "One last chance…" he breathed into my ear. "Say my name."

I remained silent. He undid a button.

"Say it."

I said nothing. Another button was gone.

"Come on girlie, say it!"

I lost another one. His fingers slid onto the last button. "Say my name…" he whispered. I saw the gleam in his eyes. I didn't want to break and give myself to him, but I also didn't want him to undo that last button. I couldn't give him the satisfaction of either. I had no idea what to do, until it hit me. The one person I hated the most, just might have been my only hope.

I opened my mouth, and a wide smile played around Taisho's lips. But his eyes widened with fury as I screamed out.

"PANDA-KUN!"

I had only to wait a second before the door was opened and I recognized the familiar gleam coming from his carpenter goggles.

"You called?"

Taisho seemed to be speechless until he yelled, "Maido, Megane! Get him!"

"Unnnhhh…" came the response. He peered around the corner to see Maido and Megane, as well as Kaburu and Torahamu-kun sprawled on the ground.

"I took care of them." Panda smirked, imitating Taisho's trademark.

"I'll kill you!" Taisho yelled, flailing his arms madly. Panda yawned. "Admit it, Taisho-kun. It's over."

I realized Taisho was all talk. He had no muscle of his own. "This isn't the end!" he yelled, pushing Panda out of the way and running down the hall.

Panda helped me up. He turned away with a blush, and I realized my shirt was almost hanging off. I quickly buttoned it up.

"I'm…sorry Mafura-chan." He said. "I didn't mean for you to get caught up in all of this. I truly-"

"Hmph!" I crossed my arms. "I hate you, Panda-kun! You always just stood there, watching them hurt me. You didn't do anything!"

"I really am sorry…" he said, and he looked sorry too. "I just didn't want to get hurt like I did last time. I used to be their victim too. I know how it feels. And I'm so stupid for not helping you sooner."

"How do you know my name?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I…" he blushed furiously. "I've been watching you since grade school, Mafura-chan. I've always sort of…" He stopped, turning even redder.

I could see it was awkward enough for him to have seen me almost half naked, so I changed the subject again.

"Thank you, Panda-kun." I smiled, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. Panda smiled through red cheeks.

"And Panda?"

"Yes?"

"I don't hate you."

He smiled again. He grabbed my hand and we walked out of the janitor's closet just as class ended. I knew the teacher was going to be mad, but I decided I didn't care.

I was searching for my knight in shining armor but…

…a knight in shining carpenter glasses will do.

**…_c…a…p…p…y…a…n…d…p…a…s…h…y…4…e…v…e…r…_**

**This is a PP oneshot dedicated to my good friend Mel-Girl! I hope you all liked it, even though I know a lot of you just skipped to the bottom. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
